Your going down down down!
by sakurasasukeloves
Summary: A new student on Konoha high arrives. "Is she a fangirl or not?" "I dunno". "Uchiha Sasuke Your Going Down Down Down!" sasusaku HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_last year_

_1. Sasuke Uchiha  
2. Neji Hyuuga  
3. Hinata Hyuuga  
4. Shikamaru Nara  
5. Ino Yamanaka  
6. Naruto Uzumaki  
7. Karin Nayami  
8. Tenten Tsukino_

_"Ugh! I can't believe it!" A girl said with a long blonde hair._

_"B-believe w-what Ino?" asked by a girl with lavender eyes and long blue hair._

_"Karin of course! I mean top 7!" Ino said_

_"B-but t-thats the s-score r-right?" She stuttered _

_"I know!" Ino said while making her fingers shaped like 'L' and putting it under her chin while grinning widely."Sh-"_

_"She cheated..." said by a boy who has a black pineapple shaped hair._

_"Hey that's my line! hmph!" she said as she turned around._

_"D-demo h-how w-would you k-know?" innocent as she asked._

* * *

**Hi guys I know it's very very super short...**

**Anyway Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

_recap_

_"D-demo h-how w-would you k-know?" innocent as she asked._

* * *

_"Because of this." Shikamaru said as he held up a picture. "Karin was paying the school."_

_"Grrr... that woman!" Ino hissed_

_"That's t-terrible!" Hinata said_

_"Konnichiwa Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Shikamaru-kun." a femenine voice said._

_"Speak of the devil."_

_"I-Ino-chan what are you talking about?"_

_"Cut the crap!" _

_"What?!"_

_Ino held up the picture._

_"Hey!" Karin said while she snatched the picture and ripped it."Ha you have no proof!"_

_"Does t-that m-mean that y-you payed the s-school?"_

_"Yes I payed the school."_

**_"Ha you have no proof!"_**

**_"Does t-that m-mean that y-you payed the s-school?"_**

**_"Yes I payed the school."_**

_"No proof, your mistaken!" Ino said_

_"V-voice r-recorder."_

* * *

Today

Tokushu Jū / class 2-AA

1. Uchiha Sasuke  
2. Haruno Sakura  
3. Hyuuga Neji  
4. Hyuuga Hinata  
5. Nara Shikamaru  
6. Yamanaka Ino  
7. Uzumaki Naruto  
8. Tenten Tsukino  
9. Inuzuka Kiba  
Nayami

"Who is Haruno Sakura?" Tenten said a girl with two buns.

"I don't know?" Kiba said.

"S-she p-passed Neji-nii-san."

"Well looked at that top ten Karin Nayami."

"Ugh I could done worst than that." A girl said with a pink hair, looking at the board. The students looked at her even the class of 2-AA.

"Ummm, what are you looking at?"

"Why is your hair pink?"

"Did you dyed it?"

"Is that natural?"

"Ano..." tons of Question was heard.

"Oi yamete!" Ino said she has a long blonde hair and baby blue eyes.


	3. Not a chapter

Tokushu Jū / class 2-AA

1. Uchiha Sasuke  
2. Haruno Sakura  
3. Hyuuga Neji  
4. Hyuuga Hinata  
5. Nara Shikamaru  
6. Yamanaka Ino  
7. Uzumaki Naruto  
8. Tenten Tsukino  
9. Inuzuka Kiba  
10. Karin Nayami


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

_"Oi yamete!" Ino shouted she has a long blonde hair and baby blue eyes_

* * *

All of the boys and the girls stop and letting her pass, through the pink haired girl.

"Hi! you're the one who said 'I could done worst than that',right?" Ino asked/said.

"Hello, and yes i was the one who said that."

"O-k."

"H-hello my name i-is H-Hinata Hyuuga, w-what is y-your n-name?"

"Oh so you're the Hyuuga heiress!"Sakura exclaimed Hinata nodded."Sakura, Haruno Sakura, is my name."

"Yamanaka Ino."

Sakura nod

* * *

**sorry too short i'm kinda lazy sorry**

**gomene**

**yamete-stop it**


	5. Chapter 5

We entered our class 2-AA. Each seat has a Laptop on it and Name.

_'Seats are arranged..' I groaned._

I sat next to the window, Hinata was beside me and Ino was in front. The class room was huge but only 15 seats were available.

"So what do we do exactly?" _**'Nice ~what do we do exactly?~ how is that gonna help?'Inner said sarcastically **'Shut up!'_

"Well..were in class 2-AA, right?.." Ino asked. I nodded slowly. "... Wellwedon'thaveclasses!"

"Say what?!" I said

"I-Ino we did have a c-class."

"Oh yeah! now I remember!" Ino exclaimed. I sweatdrop

"B-but i-it's only t-two. T-the first i-is Kakashi-sensei but h-his a-always l-late, t-the second i-is Gai-sensei he is o-our PE t-teacher." Hinata explained.

"Ah what about Kakashi-sensei? what does he do?"

"..."

"O-k." I said slowly.

Then we started chatting about our life or planning to make a sleep over at my house, Ino's house and Hinata's house then about shoppingv I just sweatdrop about since Ino liked shopping she talks about it all the time. 30 minutes have passed our sensei was nowhere to be found. Every class has 70 minutes but since were on class 2-AA we just have 2 classes. 20 minutes have passed still not here-

The door opened by a man around his 30's with grey hair and a mask

-.-' I spoke too soon.

"Yo!" he said.

"YOUR LATE!" a blonde boy with whiskers shouted. '_W__hiskers? weird.'_

"Well you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the longer way." he said while rubbing his back sheepishly. The class sweatdrop. "Well anyway..."Siting down and opening his laptop."..I'm going to send all of you your work and make sure you pass it tomorrow, ok?"

"Hai." the classed chorused.

~~~~~Time~~~~~ Skip~~~~~

_Well that was fast Kakashi didn't to anything at all he just asked us more like he told us to do something... _

_*SIGH*_

_...Round and round the cobbler's bench... Pop goes the we-! _I humed that tone but I was interrupted by a girl she has a brown hair that was tied up in a bun. she told me that not to say it or sing it 'cause Sasuke's brother will get mad at it then i asked her why she said that his name was Itachi why would they name their son Itachi. Her name was Tenten Tsukino our top eight.

"Hey!" I regocnize that voice so I turned around to see...

* * *

**Hello! please review fav and follow!**

**if you have any suggestion in the story please say it...**

**Ja~ne**


End file.
